


Silent Vigilance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [110]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will stop any threat to the Master, the Alpha, the Beta, or the boy, regardless of circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Vigilance

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 July 2016  
> Word Count: 103  
> Prompt: 8. empty parking lots  
> Summary: They will stop any threat to the Master, the Alpha, the Beta, or the boy, regardless of circumstances.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set post-series. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm noticing that my fics that focus on the hellhounds as POV characters are relatively short. Have I said that before? Probably. Will I bring it up again? Also probably. Maybe I should make myself a challenge in the future to go over 500 words for the hellhounds.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They're the silent protectors of the Master. They also will fight for the Alpha and Beta females, and the boy. But they are not always in direct proximity of their charges. They like to patrol the wider areas around the locations where the Master and his human pack live and work. They will stop any threat to the Master, the Alpha, the Beta, or the boy, regardless of circumstances. It's better to remove the danger than to allow it to potentially sneak past them. Since the Master gained his power, they have had to expand their patrols to verify the human pack's safety.


End file.
